The use of fiber optic networks as a signal-carrying medium for communications is now extremely widespread and continues to increase. Fiber optic networks frequently include a plurality of fiber optic cables having optical fibers. As fiber optic networks continue to grow, the need for optical fiber terminations for maintenance or expansion purposes is also growing. As such, there is a need for a fiber termination kit which can be used in the field in order to terminate an optical fiber or optical fibers.